The invention relates to a moving belt conveyor mechanism such as are used in coal mines and quarries for example.
Moving belt conveyor mechanisms are used to convey loose material from place to place and comprise an endless load-carrying belt encircling respective driven and idler drums and usually supported at intervals by idler rollers. In the region of a loading point it is necessary that the load-carrying belt should be capable of being caused to trough. It is also very desirable that the degree of troughing should be adjustable and that the belt should be more fully supported at the loading point than at other points to safeguard the belt from damage due to impact loading.